


rocketman

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cocaine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige has a secret. Massu finds out.





	rocketman

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for butafest 2012.

All Massu wanted was some bread.

“What are you doing?!” Shige screeches, nearly falling over himself to race into the kitchen and block the bread box from Massu’s view.

But it was too late. He’d already seen the box’s contents, which were definitely not bread. It’s not sugar either, as much as Massu tries to tell himself it is.

He stares at Shige, his good friend of many years, and calmly assesses the situation. Up until now, his only experience in this department was the DARE programs in school, and that was a long time ago. He vaguely remembers something about interventions, surrounding the other person with love, but everything about Shige’s eyes plead for him to keep this between them.

“I don’t do it all the time,” Shige says, and Massu notices the anxiety in his movements. “It helped when I was writing.”

Massu blinks.

“I’m not an addict,” Shige goes on, wringing his hands a little. “I can stop anytime I want.”

“Are you high now?” Massu asks. “You are, aren’t you?”

Sheepishly, Shige’s eyes dart to the floor. “A little. But I wasn’t expecting you to come over!”

_That’s no excuse!_  Massu wants to yell, but he maintains his composure. “What’s it like?” he finds himself asking, because he’s genuinely curious. He’s never even smoked a cigarette.

“The opposite of drinking,” Shige tells him, looking more relaxed now that Massu isn’t going to reprimand him. “It’s just… a  _rush_ , I don’t know. You’d have to do it to really understand.”

_I don’t like this_ , Massu’s voice sounds in his own head, but all he does is open his arms and wrap them around Shige. He’s not usually a hug-type person, so Shige’s initial flinch is expected, but then those hands are clinging to his back and Shige’s squeezing him even tighter.

“I’m not being stupid about it,” Shige says into his shoulder. “I promise.”

Massu leans back and grabs Shige by the face, his eyes hard. “You’re better than this,” he finally says.

“I know,” Shige replies, looking from one of Massu’s eyes to the other. At this small distance, they’re glossed and a little bloodshot. “But I like it.”

Disappointment must be evident in Massu’s eyes, because Shige frowns and starts to pull away. But Massu won’t let him, holding him still until Shige’s looking at him again. “Let today be the last day, okay?” Massu says gently, though his voice is stern. “There wasn’t much left in there. Finish it today and start new tomorrow. I’ll help you.”

Shige takes a deep breath, which is a little shaky as his high wears off. “One condition.”

“Name it.”

“You do it with me,” Shige says, and Massu’s arms fall back to his side. “Do it with me and see for yourself what it’s like, then see if you still want me to stop.”

Massu purses his lips. “I can’t do that to my body, Shige.”

“One time isn’t going to kill you.” Shige sighs. “Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.”

A flood of ideas run through Massu’s head, ranging from threatening to call Koyama to threatening to leave the group, but all Massu does is nod. “I’ll take it.”

The look on Shige’s face makes it clear that he hadn’t expected Massu to agree. “Really?”

Shrugging, Massu tries his best to appear casual though he’s scared out of his mind. “If I have to sacrifice my health to get you to stop, so be it.”

“Ah, guilt,” Shige says, cringing a bit as he reaches behind him for the precious baggie he’d been protecting. “You should feel guilty for taking my fun away.”

“There are plenty of other ways to have fun,” Massu tells him. “Drinking in moderation is okay.”

“Alcohol makes you fat,” Shige says. “And useless. I am actually productive on this. I cleaned my whole apartment this morning -”

“Let’s just do this and get it over with,” Massu cuts him off, turning on his heel to head back into the main room. “We have to do it in here, right? You need the table.”

“You sure know a lot about it,” Shige says pointedly as he gathers some items and joins Massu. “Are you sure it’s your first time?”

Massu gives him a look. “I do watch movies. I know how it works.”

He watches Shige as the younger man sets a glass dish on the table, along with an old-school razor blade. “I even got you your own straw.”

Rolling his eyes, Massu accepts the straw and takes a deep breath as Shige dumps the remaining contents of the baggie onto the plate and scrapes it into two neat lines. It’s a very tedious procedure and Massu formulates a plan – maybe if he pretends to have a bad reaction, Shige will be traumatized enough to swear it off for good. He could hallucinate and scratch at his veins, though on second thought that may only be applicable to heroin.

He’s wondering if he could bring himself to throw up when Shige’s voice breaks through his concentration. “Virgins first.”

Massu snorts and leans down to hold the straw to the end of the white line. He can feel Shige’s eyes on him, making him even more anxious when he’s normally calm about trying new things, and he reconsiders his previous thought to call Koyama as Shige shakes his head.

“I knew you’d chicken out,” Shige says, folding his arms in satisfaction.

Competitive streaks are usually reserved for Tegoshi, but something inside Massu snaps and the next thing he knows, a smooth sensation shoots right up his nose, like he’s inhaling silk. His eyes water and his sinuses flare, but he holds the straw steady until he completes the line, grabbing onto the table for balance.

The world goes dizzy, but something steadies him. Arms wrap around his shoulders and Massu clutches onto them, burying his face into a firm chest.

“Shit, Massu,” Shige breathes into his hair. “I really didn’t think you would do it.”

Massu feels like his blood is soaring through his veins faster than he can keep up. “I care about you, idiot.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Shige mutters, rocking slightly. It’s vaguely calming. “I won’t do it anymore. Fuck, I’m so sorry -”

“Finish it,” Massu says, squeezing his eyes shut to offset the surges consuming him. “I am not going to be like this by myself.”

Shige pauses in his rocking, then carefully peels himself away from Massu. Gravity has Massu falling right onto his back, laying down on Shige’s carpet that he hopes is clean and staring up at the ceiling. Shige was right – this is the exact opposite of being drunk. Massu’s mind is racing, thoughts that don’t even make any sense flying behind his eyes one after the other, and while he feels like he could jump up and run around the room right now, he’s equally as certain that  _moving_  isn’t on his body’s list of things to do for awhile.

“You okay?” Shige asks, sniffing a little as Massu registers him crawling closer.

Massu nods, or he thinks he does, because he really is. The initial shock has worn off and he’s rather perplexed by the new feelings that consume him, like a chill that doesn’t stop. He can see Shige just fine and still has his own mind, which he can’t say when he’s drunk; it’s just the whole concept of  _feeling_  that’s different. Right now, everything is exciting.

“Come on, let’s get you off the floor,” Shige says, lifting Massu by the shoulders and dragging him to the couch. Massu can’t help at all and it takes a lot of effort for Shige to pull up his deadweight, the cushions of Shige’s couch much more pleasant to his back even if Shige lands on top of him.

“Oof,” says Massu. He feels like he’s deflating, pictures a balloon flying across the room, and laughs. “This is different.”

“Yeah.” Shige doesn’t bother to move, just stretches out and lays his head on Massu’s collarbone. “It’s nice.”

Massu wonders if they’re both talking about the same thing, then realizes it doesn’t matter. Shige’s hair tickles his jaw and he feels it in his toes, which twitch as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. He doesn’t notice he has his arms wrapped around Shige’s thin waist until he tightens them, hugging Shige closer to his body, and Shige makes a small sound of content that starts the whole process again.

Fingers brush along his cheek and it feels so surreal, his back arching a little from the contact, and he vaguely notes Shige lifting his head to regard him as he traces Massu’s cheekbones. Each touch has Massu fisting Shige’s shirt, his body on fire and he’s not entirely certain it’s from the cocaine.

Massu licks his lips and meets Shige’s eyes, which are dark and heavy as he gradually comes closer. Lips touch and Massu’s fists move up, grasping onto Shige’s shoulder blades as the slow kiss quickly becomes heated and fueled by their surplus of energy. Shige’s whine infiltrates his ears and Massu realizes he’d been squeezing him too hard, unaware of his own strength in this state.

“Sorry,” he mumbles between kisses, and Shige responds with his tongue, licking along the seam of Massu’s lips until they part for him.

Kissing feels like a whole new experience, his muscles flexing all over as he chases Shige’s tongue around his mouth and clings to his shirt. He’s very aware of his muscles, tensing over and over like he can’t get a steady grip on anything, and it’s disconcerting and thrilling at the same time. He’s also burning up, his skin starting to sweat underneath Shige’s weight.

“What?” Shige asks, sounding rather put-out at being interrupted, and Massu realizes the whimpering sound he hears is coming from him.

“Hot,” he gets out, and he feels Shige’s smile against his lips. “Very hot.”

“Then take off your clothes,” Shige says, his voice penetrating Massu’s ears, and Massu thinks Shige really is a genius. He starts to pull his shirt over his head and meets a barrier in the form of their joined mouths, which has Shige grunting in frustration as he pulls away long enough to help.

Both of their shirts are flung over the arm of the couch and Shige’s lips return to his, kissing him harder like he’s making up for the few seconds they were apart and distracting him so much that Massu’s pants are open before he knows it. He’d probably be more concerned about it if Shige wasn’t reaching inside, wrapping his fingers around Massu’s cock and stroking him to full hardness.

Now Massu’s whimpers have turned to moans, leaving him marginally embarrassed because he usually doesn’t make this much noise in bed. Must be the high, or maybe it’s just Shige, who unapologetically jerks him like it’s the means to his own release as well.

“Shige,” he gasps, and Shige falls from his mouth to press wet lips to his neck. “Feels good.”

“Me too,” Shige mutters as he grinds against Massu’s thigh. “Please.”

Massu’s a little apprehensive about just reaching into Shige’s pants, but Shige mouthing his jawline makes it easier. Shige’s hard and leaking and Massu shudders from the groan Shige emits that goes straight between his legs, making him thrust up into Shige’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Shige chants, hips rocking into Massu’s fist like it’s something else, and Massu’s so turned on that he does the same. He slides his other hand up into Shige’s hair and yanks him up for a kiss, searing and breathy as Shige shifts on top of him and brushes the tips of their cocks together.

“Oh god,” Massu says, taking them both in his hand as Shige does too, and together they squeeze and pull until Massu’s squirming beneath him. Shige’s just as worked up and their kiss is more moans than anything else, each building up to his respective orgasm that can only take them  _higher_.

“I’m gonna come,” Shige hisses into Massu’s mouth, and the pulse of Shige’s cock against his own sets him off too. His orgasm surges through every nerve in his body, leaving him boneless and calm like the last of the electricity is leaving him.

His heartbeat slows, his breathing evens, and Massu doesn’t feel like he’s going to burst out of his own body anymore. “Is it over?”

“For you,” Shige answers, still twitching as he tries to sit back on his heels. “It probably wore off sooner since you’re so muscular.”

“Good,” Massu says, stretching as much as he can underneath the other man. “I didn’t like that feeling at all. Everything went way too fast. If I’m going to be with you like this, I want to take it slow and make it last.”

“Oh really,” Shige says pointedly, and Massu blinks as he realizes what he just admitted to. “That would certainly help me curb the cravings.”

In response, Massu reaches up for Shige’s face and guides him back into his mouth. He kisses him lazily, halting all of Shige’s attempts to speed up, and he feels accomplished when the body on top of him starts to relax.

And a little while later, when Shige finally comes down, Massu gets high all over again without inhaling anything but Shige’s cologne.


End file.
